prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
The A.D.-Team
The A.D.-Team is the group of people working under the control of Uber A. This A-Team is led by Alex Drake and consists of Jenna, Sydney, Aria, Mona, Mary, and Wren. Uber A assembles the team to assist them in playing the endgame. History Season 6 Did You Miss Me? Season 7 The DArkest Knight Jenna attempts to kill the Liars at an old blind school. After Spencer is shot, Jenna corners her with her gun, ready to kill her until Mary knocks Jenna down and unconscious. Uber A arrives and drags Jenna's body away. Uber A puts Jenna's body in the back of their van and hands her back her glasses, as she wakes up. She questions who has her and Uber A throws down their mask beside her. She feels of it and realizes she is with A.D., who then puts on their hoodie. Playtime "A.D." gives The Liars a giant board game, which he/she forces them to play if they want answers. In the ending, Jenna drinks tea in one of Uber A's lairs. She thanks Uber A for the tea and reminds them of their promise to tell her about the game on that day. Uber A gives Jenna a book, written in Braille, and she begins to read. She then says "Endgame" and smiles excitedly. Power Play Aria is contacted by "A.D.", whom she requests to meet. They send her their location and she arrives. Upon getting into the limo, Aria sees "A.D." sitting there in the black hoodie. She questions who they are and they reveal themselves as Sydney Driscoll, who takes credit for "A.D.'s" actions against the girls. She attempts to convince Aria to join her team, before Aria realizes that Sydney is not actually the real "A.D." and is taking orders from them via earpiece. Aria questions why Sydney would assist Uber A in torturing the Liars and Sydney says that it is no fun to be on the "losing team". In the Eye Abides the Heart Aria officially joins the A.D. team after spilling information on the girls to Uber A and later stealing the comic book written by Lucas Gottesman and Charlotte Drake and delivering it to "A.D.", in exchange for a black hoodie. The Glove That Rocks the Cradle Aria becomes the new helper to "A.D." and is sent by them to act as "A.D." and trash Emily and Alison's baby nursery, while replacing their baby mobile with an "A.D." version, featuring the Liars as dolls. Known Members *Alex Drake - Alex is the leader and mastermind of the team. Alex goes by the name "A.D." when texting the Liars and wears masks as a disguise. Alex's main agenda is seeking revenge for the murder of Charlotte DiLaurentis. *Jenna Marshall - Jenna is working for Uber A anonymously. She offered her assistance to Uber A in exchange for eye surgery. *Sydney Driscoll - Sydney is the helper to Uber A and an "A.D.". She was recruited to act as a decoy and helper for "A.D." after they discovered she was stealing from a bank, though she also claims she joined the team to prevent losing. *Aria Montgomery - Aria is "A.D.'s" helper after Sydney and an "A.D.". *Mona Vanderwaal - Mona is "A.D.'s" helper in the finale and an "A.D.". She eventually betrays the team. *Mary Drake - Mary is recruited by "A.D." to help with kidnapping Spencer. *Wren Kingston - Wren is a helper to "A.D." and an "A.D.". Unlike the other team members, Wren only assists in certain aspects of the game and remained in London during most of it. He is sent by "A.D." to act in their place to kill Mona. Possible Members *Sara Harvey - Sara seemingly began working for Uber A after befriending Jenna. *Noel Kahn - Noel is seemingly involved in the scheme, along with Jenna, though only her involvement has been confirmed. Notes *This is referred to by fans as The A-Team. Spencer refers to it as this in "Till DeAth Do Us PArt", when she questions whether Archer Dunhill was a member of the team. *I. Marlene King confirmed that other people are also working for Uber A. *When asked if Uber A's team was Mary, Archer, and Jenna, writer Bryan Holdman said it "looks like it" but more would be revealed in the following episode, "Wanted: Dead or Alive". *Sydney Driscoll seems to have been the only member of the team, besides Wren, to know the true identity of "A.D.", as she warned Aria not to let down the divider and also communicated with "A.D." without them using aliases. *As a whole, they are the main antagonists of Season 7. Members UberA7x01.png|Leader: Alex Drake JennaHoldsGun7x10.png|Member: Jenna Marshall Syd7x14.png|Member: Sydney Driscoll AriaLooks7x18.png|Member: Aria Montgomery WrenShootsAlex7x20.png|Member: Wren Kingston MonaIsAD7x20.png|Member: Mona Vanderwaal MaryDidntThink7x20.png|Member: Mary Drake Gallery UberAFirstMessage.png UberAWatchesEmily6x14.png UberAGetsIntoLimo6x14.png UberAFixesDrive6x15.png UberA6x16.png UberAMaid6x17.png UberAPicksUpPhone6x19.png UberAReadsText6x19.png ADText6x20.png AD7x01.png UberA7x01.png UberAGloves7x01.png JennaFeelsMask7x10.png UberAJenna7x11.png SydneyPullsDownHoodie7x14.png SydneyIsA7x14.png SydAnnoyed7x14.png AriaATeam7x16.png AriaLooks7x18.png Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Groups Category:Anonymous Characters